


Próba

by jacksbrokenheart



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, OTP Feels, Secret Relationship, Young Love, they're so cute
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksbrokenheart/pseuds/jacksbrokenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dla takiej miłości warto podjąć każdą próbę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Próba

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mam pojęcia jak to nazwać także ten, enjoy??

Kiedy Merlin układa czyste ubrania Arthura w jego szafie, czuje na swoich biodrach ciepły, silny dotyk i wyraźnie męskie dłonie przesuwają się po jego bokach aż po brzuch, a potem zaciskają się mocno wokół jego pasa. Uśmiecha się lekko, a Arthur przesuwa nosem po jego karku by potem złożyć na nim delikatny pocałunek. Gorący oddech muska mu skórę tak że przechodzi go niecierpliwy dreszcz. Serce bije mu coraz mocniej ale postanawia poigrać dziś trochę z Arthurem.

\- Jestem zajęty - mówi jakby wcale nie przejmował się bliskością mężczyzny i jego przyrodzeniem, który wyraźnie czuje przez materiał spodni. Arthur mruczy i odkrywa jego ramie z materiału koszuli a potem składa tam kilka mokrych pocałunków, z których połowa zmienia w malinki. Merlin drży pod wpływem poczynań mężczyzny, zagryza zęby na dolnej wardze i odchyla głowę w bok by ułatwić mu dostęp do swojej szyi.

\- Pozwalam ci zrobić sobie przerwę - szepcze Arthur i przygryza płatek jego ucha, a potem nagle obraca go i przyciska do drzwi szafy. Ich twarze dzieli teraz najwyżej dziesięć centymetrów. Oczy Merlina figlarnie iskrzą.

\- Hm, jak długą? - pyta. Blondyn uśmiecha się i trąca jego nos swoim.

\- Wystarczająco.

Merlin prycha śmiechem i całują się powolni, tak samo chętnie i słodko jak zawsze. Nie ma już nic wokół nich, tylko usta, dłonie, ciepło. Tylko tyle ponieważ nic więcej oprócz siebie im nie potrzeba. Kiedy pocałunek się kończy, Arthur styka z jego czołem swoje i patrzy mu w oczy. Po raz kolejny nie może nadziwić się jak bardzo są piękne. Wielkie i koloru sztormowego oceanu, który zupełnie nie pasuje do spokojnego charakteru Merlina.

\- Kocham cię - mówi i nie jest to wynik magii chwili. Wie to od dawna. Wiedział że jego los będzie splątany z losem tego chudego, bladego chłopaka od kiedy tylko się poznali. Merlin kiwa głową, ponieważ wie. Nie potrzebuje słów i zapewnień żeby wiedzieć.

Przerywa im gwałtowne pukanie do drzwi i głos służącej, która przyniosła świeżą pościel. Odskakują od siebie natychmiastowo, a Merlin od razu wraca do wcześniejszego zajęcia, czując jak na policzki wkrada mu się delikatny rumieniec. Wciąż nie umie go całkowicie powstrzymać jednak z czasem nauczył się jego kontrolowania. Arthur sprawia wrażenie jakby nic z tego co miało miejsce przed jeszcze kilkoma chwilami nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Służąca odkłada pościel i dyga przed księciem a potem szybko odchodzi i drzwi się zamykają.

Dwaj mężczyźni posyłają sobie smutne a jednocześnie porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. To co do siebie czują musi pozostać w tajemnicy. Arthur jest następca tronu, wkrótce zostanie królem i będzie musiał postarać się o żonę i potomka. Merlin jest praktycznie nikim, służącym który nigdy nie dorówna pozycją księciu. Ale mimo to coś ich połączyło. Może nigdy nie będą mogli być jawnie razem ale to nie szkodzi. Dla takiej miłości warto podjąć każdą próbę. 


End file.
